


Lullaby

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi can sing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>into which Kuroko can't sleep and calls his lover at two in the morning and Akashi ended up singing him a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

"Sei..."

"It's two in the morning Tetsuya"

"I know, I'm sorry for disturbing Sei-kun"

There was a shuffling from the other line before Akashi spoke once more "Can't sleep?"

"Hai"

"Very well then, close your eyes Tetsuya" The phantom player did as he was told...

...only to have it snap back open in seconds upon realizing something,

Akashi Seijuro is humming.

The red-head indeed is humming his lover a lullaby before he slowly switched to singing the very words instead. The phrases were barely audible at first until each word became fully understandable, making it more appealing to the very person the listens. The lullaby continued letting Kuroko hear the sweet and soft melody coming from the other's lips. A tune so velvety and heavenly to the teal head's hearing. A melody so comforting and is trying to lure him to sleep.

The other didn't even know that his lover actually had quite the talent for singing...until now.

However, the soft singing from the captain suddenly stopped.

"I said close your eyes Tetsuya."

"Sorry" Kuroko closed his eyes once more not really disturbed by the fact that the other seemed to know that his eyes were open. The shadow player once again relaxed when the lullaby continued "Sei…"

"Yes?" Akashi paused to answer his lover's call

"You're voice sounds really sweet. Don't let anyone else hear it, okay" The phantom player mumbled already on the verge of falling asleep. Akashi chuckled at his lover's sudden declaration of rather cute possessiveness.

"Of course, my love" Kuroko mumbled his content. Akashi waited for a few seconds before continuing to sing the lullaby not even stopping until he was sure that his lover had completely fallen asleep. He then turned his phone's built-in speakers on, letting the contented and peaceful breathing of his lover lure him back to sleep.


End file.
